kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unknown (KHL)
The Unknown is a character possibly making an appearance in Kingdom Hearts Legacy. Back Story John was sixteen when the Heartless claimed his world, he was turned into a nobody, and discovered by Xemnas himself on the steps infront of memory's skyscraper. He was used more as a weapon then a member of the organization, only following Xemnas' commands despite his low rank. He didn't remember his true name, and was therefor never given a new one by Xemnas, instead referred to as "Boy" or "Kid" by the members of the Organization. He and Axel became friends, and Axel took to calling him "Warp" because of his habit of over-using the corridors of darkness for travel, as opposed to walking almost anywhere. He went missing on a mission shortly before Roxas left, and only now returns after their destruction. He now seeks vengence upon Sora and Riku, as he learned that they alone were responsible for killing Xemnas. His true motivations however, remain un-clear, it is speculated that he can still feel his heart, and he knows more about who he was than he lets on. Weapons Depending on the type of Armor he's wearing (Or lack thereof), he is capable with many differant forms of weapon, most common are: The Great sword: Only usable in his light form, this massive claymore is devastatingly powerful against dark foes. Dual shadow blades: Usable only in his dark form, this twin long swords are fast and deadly, tearing light based opponents to shreads Chaos Master Blade: Main weapon of "Blood" form, a savage, jagged, blood stained blade, capable of causing decay with it's very presence. Dual "Hyper" tonfas: Usable in all forms, though their appearnce changes accordingly. Gun-type Weapons Enegry Gattler: A rapid fire plasma-slinging gattling gun, weak individual shots are conpansated for by high rate of fire. Heavy Shell Cannon: A large bore slug-thrower, has low rate of fire, but uses explosive rounds and high-caliber ammo. Fusion Cannon: Large, Imposing, Powerful... leaves only craters where there used to be targets. Unfortunatly low ammo. Rapid Rifle: a weak machine gun style weapon with a saw tip, designed for close combat. Heavy Photon Cannon: A very long barreled sniper weapon, capable of peircing heavy armor, has three power settings: Type 1 power= 100 shots per battery, normal rifle type rounds. Type 2 power= 10 shots, all high power amor peircers. Type 3 power= 1 shot, one kill, punches thru any armor, period, but melts the barrel of the gun and leaves it useless. Less common weapons "Evicerator": Spear weapon with a brutaly sharp blade. Lance of C'tan: Powerful double tipped lance with energy manipulation power. "Berzerker's Nightmare": Massive Axe/Claymore type weapon with solar energy collection ability, allows it to fire a beam when held in sun light or moon light for extended time. Armor Forms Being as Unkonwn has a "Metal" attribute, he has a uniqe shape-shifting suit of Armor that he can call to his aid if need be, this suit takes on three forms, besides it's default "Metal" form. "Normal" form: Appears to be little more than a covering of intricitely detailed liqud metal skin, Unknown's face becomes smooth and fetureless. This form fights and would appear to be a simple nobody, were it not so strong. By manipulating this skin he can change appearence and look like anyone he has ever copied the weapons or abilities of. "Light" form: This mode looks much more armored than the first, resembling a more traditional suit of armor, highly mechanical. In truth, this mode would appear to be completly machine. (Think along the lines of the new transformers movie, very mechanized with armor plates over top.) "Dark" form: Smooth, deliberate, and effortless movements characterize this form, a more armored, and black form of the "Light" armor. Is decorated with spikes and a black torn cape, making it look very imposing. "Blood" form: A truly terrifying sight, like a pointed, blood soaked huamn tank, this form is brutal and tough, usually carrying the sniper cannon other forms lack the raw strength to use, it can shapeshift into a "Tank mode" using the treads on it's feet. This mode is only used when Unknown has gone berzerk, madly chopping and butchering anything that gets in his way. Very little causes Unknown to use this form, out of fear of harming innocents. Appearance (Sadly since I have no pictures to use, I must describe his appearence here) Outwardly appearing a normal 17 year-old boy. His facial fetures resemble Sephiroth's but younger. He has shoulder length smooth dark blue hair, like Kadaj's hair but slightly longer, and dark blue. Most often seen wearing the organization boots, with "Boot-cut" jeans worn over them, a simple belt with a red and white tee-shirt, topped off with a black jacket, resembleing an Organization coat, cut to normal jacket length. (In truth it was his organization coat, which he cut to disguise himself from lingering opponents of the Organization.) Personality Unknown sees himself as a weapon first, and does not trust easily, fearing others might mis-use him. His personality changes vastly depending on who he's dealing with, because, he doesn't remember who he really was. Around friends he's funny, sarcastic, and hates it when people fight. When dealing with his enemies, he is cold, and merciless. When deeply hurt, and angered, he becomes a blinding fury of hate, brutally destroying whatever caused it. Once he has let someone become his true friend, he becomes extremly loyal to that person, and will help them to the point of self-sacrifice. Quotes "Did you really think that I'd let "emotions" cloud my judgement? I can't even feel them." "In the end... the real end... not death, but the ultimate transition of everything into oblivion... I will give up, but not a moment sooner." "A heart is full of all kinds of emotions, eh? Then how come all I remember is hate." "So, a "No Body" is made from the body of a person who lost their heart, and a "Heart Less" is a creture composed only of a corrupted heart? WHO COMES UP WITH THESE BACKWARDS NAMES?!?!?!?!" In battle "You're all too slow!" "TANK! BEATS! EVERYTHING!" (Said after killing enemies in tank form) "Ok, once more... with feeling!!!" "WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG!?!?! *Snipe*" "Time... time means nothing to me... but your time... is up!" "For love... everlasting... OBLIVION!!!" (Only used when starting final limit: "Nothingness, and love, are eternal") "WELCOME OBLIVION!!!" (Entering "Blood" form only.) "Pick and choose..." "Wait for it..... HEADSHOT!!!" "I'll stop at nothing... maybe not even then!" "LETS SEE WHAT MAKES YOU TICK!!!" (When in "Blood" form, when pulling enemies apart) "Shoop da Whoop?" (Using fusion cannon only) "I'm beginning to enter a grey area..." (Used when starting "Fade to grey") In victory "Bet you didn't think, so I command you too." "I didn't want to fight you... why'd this have to happen?" "I'm gonna sing the doom song now." "Get better and come back... this was fun." "I stand... you fall..." "*whistles "Victory" music from FF*" In defeat "How...? Not... yet... damnit..." "You... beat... me...?" "I can not... will not... give up..." "No... not yet..." "Never did like the sight of my own... blood..." Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters